1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hitches for trailers, wagons and other towed vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for, and method of, easily and quickly aligning the tongue and hitch first portion on the trailer ("coupler" or "socket") with the receiver and hitch second portion, usually a ball on a post ("ball"), on the towing vehicle, and for lifting the trailer hitch on and off the ball.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,445 (Williams, Jr.) discloses a trailer hitch with a winch and cable which passes around a pulley located below the tongue. The cable is provided with a hook which is connected to a ball mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,386 (Lazar) discloses a self-aligning and self-connecting ball and socket hitch. The hitch ball has a housing with rearwardly diverging walls which guide the tongue on the towed vehicle to align the tongue with the ball. Also, a vertically inclined slide plate engaging the hitch ball lifts the tongue up and over the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,408 (Norton, et al.) discloses a trailer connecting guide which comprises a winch, a winch cable guide, and a pulley on the trailer tongue. In operation, the winch cable is connected to the towing vehicle near the ball post, passed around the pulley, and through the cable guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,160 (Weaver) discloses a trailer hitch with a winch and a multi-position arm pivotally attached to the underside of the tongue of the trailer forward of the winch. In operation, the arm is locked into a downwardly extending position, and the winch strap passes over it to lift the tongue over the ball.
British Patent No. 477,180 (Scamell, et al.) discloses an improved towing hook for vehicles wherein a winch cable passes between a set of rollers above and forward of a pivotal hook hitch on the towing vehicle.
PCT Published Application No. WO 90/10550 (Suitor) discloses a trailer tongue with a mounting plate carrying a winch. The winch is located beneath a socket hitch which has a downwardly extending cable guide through which the cable passes when it is connected to the ball post.
Still, there is a need in the trailer hitch industry for a safe, effective and durable hitch alignment and lifting device. This invention addresses that need.